


feels more like your death (lost my breath)

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [27]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: They stand across from each other, swords in their hands, and their masks hide their true expressions as they stare, watching. Waiting. Dream’s mask shines bright in the light, and Nightmare’s doesn’t do anything, only staying dark, the orange smile seeming to smile menacingly.or, Dream fights Nightmare, and no one can do anything
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Series: the dream team fics [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 12
Kudos: 365





	feels more like your death (lost my breath)

**Author's Note:**

> WITH THIS FIC I AHVE WRITTEN MORE THAN 100K WORDS THIS YEAR WHOOP!!!
> 
> its like 9:44pm as i post this but HAPPY HALLOWEEN
> 
> title from lost my breath by wallows!!!!

They stand across from each other, swords in their hands, and their masks hide their true expressions as they stare, watching. Waiting. Dream’s mask shines bright in the light, and Nightmare’s doesn’t do anything, only staying dark, the orange smile seeming to smile menacingly.

Sapnap is the first to arrive, stopping as he catches sight of the two moving, stalking each other like they’re prey. He’s the one to stop the others as they arrive, and they all stand there, anxious. Nobody wants to stand around, but they have to, forced to stay back.

Nightmare moves first, his sword thrown to his other hand, and Dream’s arm comes up to block his arm from swinging down, throwing his arm to the side. His sword slices upwards, but Nightmare is quick, quicker than anyone on the server expected (except for Dream) and he’s already moved out of the way, his sword coming back in. He only just misses, as Dream moves to the side, his shield coming up.

They’re playing a dangerous game, and if Sap didn’t know better, he would’ve said the fight looked scripted, with how smooth and clean it looked. That’s what it was like fighting with someone who you’ve known all your life, though, he guesses.

Nightmare is the one to make the first contact, slicing Dream’s hoodie clean down the front, and the man pulls it off as he moves, throwing it to the side. His shirt is bright, brighter than something he would usually wear, and there’s a pang in Saps heart when he realizes that it’s the shirt that Tommy had gotten Dream as a late birthday present not that long ago, and Dream had promised Tommy that he’d wear it as much as he could.

When he glanced over, Tommy had grabbed Tubbos arm, gripping it, and when he made eye contact with Wilbur a second later, he knows the man knew the reason. Wilbur’s hand is resting on Tommy’s shoulder, a comforting touch, he knows.

He looks back to the fight, and there’s blood dripping from Nightmare, now. The blood is down his arm, going into the air every time he swings his arm, and he seems  _ angry  _ at this. His slashes are faster, his body movement is so furious, and he seems as if he has an intent to kill now. Not that he didn’t have that already, but it’s easy to see at this point. Dream’s not speaking, hasn’t spoken since this whole thing started, and as Sap watches, Nightmare brings his sword down onto Dream’s mask, and a crack sounds through the space.

Sap watches as Nightmare steps back, and as Dream’s hand moves up to touch his mask, and he doesn’t know how he’s going to react. But Dream rips his mask off, throwing it to the side without looking, and it lands in front of Sap, blood splattered across the front. The blood is in Dream’s hair, running down his face, until it’s all nearly red, but Dream doesn’t seem to notice, only focusing on Nightmare.

The black mask seems to mock him, the smile bright, a stark contrast against Dream’s face. His teeth are gritted, and his hands clench the sword tight, his gloves nearly torn. The blood is on him, splattered across his clothes, while Nightmare looks as if he doesn't have a single drop on his body, clean as ever. The contrast between them is huge, and as Dream’s colorful clothes seem to fill the space, Nightmare’s dark clothing seems to hide him, making it seem as if he’s not there. 

“Nightmare, why?” Dream asks, blocking his sword in the air. “Why are you doing this?”

“It’s fun.” Nightmare grins, and his mask is further up on his face, far enough for everyone to see his mask, far enough for everyone to see his easy smile as he talks, his grin as he blocks every swipe. “Haven’t you ever had fun, being evil? Wouldn’t you want to try? It’s so much fucking  _ fun _ , Dream! You’d fit right in!”

“These are my _ friends _ .” Dream’s voice sounds strained as he dives, knocking Nightmare’s feet out from under him. “Why would I hurt them?”

“Oh, c’mon, Dream.” He stands up, and he doesn’t even look worried, doesn’t even have any sweat on him. “Just have a little fun. You won’t regret it, I swear!”

“Stop it, Nightmare! I won’t turn out like you!” Dream exclaims, and Nightmare’s expression turns to one of anger, changing in a second. “You can’t change me.”

“Oh, that’s the wrong thing to say.” Nightmare growls out, and suddenly, Dream’s movement seems slow compared to Nightmare’s. The blood stains his shirt, and a hand has moved to grip his side as Nightmare pushes him down, further and further, until Dream is against the floor and Nightmare’s sword is pressed against his throat. “Do you have any last words, Dream? Before I  _ kill  _ you?”

The grin is evident on his face, a happy expression, and Dream swallows as he looks up, as everyone watches in worry, knowing they can’t interfere. Dream would be dead before they could do any good, anyways.

As they watch, as they stare, Dream’s hand grips his sword, tight.

“Fuck you.” Dream spits, and Nightmare gasps, Dream’s sword sliding into him easily. “I won’t join your petty shit.”

He yanks it out, and Nightmare’s body starts to collapse, starts to fall on Dream, but it disappears before it can hit, his items scattering, and Dream’s hand falls, his sword clattering to the ground. It's the only sound heard for a moment, the only sound heard until Sap surges forward, falling to his knees beside the man.

The others leave their trance, seemingly pulled from it by the sound of Sap’s knees hitting the ground, and Tubbo drops to Dream’s other side, the tears already forming on his face as he grabs Dream’s hand, the one not held by Sapnap. Dream holds his back, and he smiles at him, weakly. There’s tears dripping down his face as well, and Tubbo’s fall to the ground.

“Dream, what the  _ fuck _ .” Sap says, and Dream chuckles at that, squeezing his hand. “You’re never allowed to do that, ever again.”

“I won’t.” Dream nearly whispers, coughing. He turns to spit the blood out of his mouth, and it lands on the ground beside Sapnap, right before Wilbur settles down. “Are you guys okay?”

All of them could laugh at that, but nobody does, and Sapnap only shakes his head, staring down at him with a soft look on his face.

“God, Dream, you aren’t the one who should be asking that.” Sap can only laugh, and Dream smiles at that, squeezing his hand. 

“Are you okay, Dream?” Tubbo speaks up then, and Dream turns to look at him, a soft smile on his face. 

“Of course, Tubs.” He squeezes his hand, gently, and Tubbo leans to wrap his arms around him, nearly crying. Sap joins in, and soon enough, everyone has joined in some way, either holding onto Dream and joining the hug or just simply resting a hand near. It’s calming, and as they pull away, Tubbo stays, arms wrapped around him firmly.

“I don’t want you to die.” Tubbo whispers quietly, and nobody hears but Dream, but the man wraps his arm around Tubbo, gripping the boy tight.

“I won’t die, Tubbo. I can promise you that.” Dream tells the boy, but as Tubbo moves, he pushes in further, and Dream holds back a gasp, eyes widening. “And, uh, Tubbo, would you mind lifting off of me? Just for a moment?”

Tubbo nods and pulls up, and as everyone watches, the red spreads over Tubbo’s clothes, dripping off of him, and his eyes widen as he looks down at him. Wilbur scrambles over to Tubbo, gripping his shoulders as the boy nearly gasps, hands going down to press against himself.

“It’s not mine!” He says, “I swear! It only came on me after I hugged Dream!”

At that, everyone’s eyes widen, and they all turn to look at the man in question. Before their eyes can even reach his face, though, Sap curses, and Dream’s limp hand falls to the ground as he rushes to lift the blonde up.

“Fuck,  _ shit _ .” He near pants as he lifts him up, running before he can even stop to think about it, running before he can hesitate, before he can freeze.

He can hear the sounds of everyone following behind him, but he doesn’t stop, not until he reaches the house, not until he reaches their chests, and as he sets Dream down on the bed, the one specifically for things like this, George runs in and searches through the chests, until he finds the healing potion. He thrusts it at Sap, and he takes it and desperately makes Dream drink it, forcing it down his throat until it’s gone. 

George pulls Dream’s shirt up, bunching it all together, and a sigh of relief leaves him as he settles on the bed beside Dream. The wounds are gone, healed quickly by the potion, with the only thing left as evidence being the blood covering Dream’s body, his abandoned hoodie, and his bloody mask.

“Oh, thank  _ fuck _ .” He sighs, and as George shoos everyone out of the room, he leans against the wall more firmly, gripping Dream tightly. “You’re a mess, Dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> im @thedreamsteam on tumblr!!!!
> 
> cannot write fight scenes at ALL yet i keep writing fics with them skdjfgf


End file.
